


That one time Kamal wet himself

by GhostlyGhoulies



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Crying, Dentistry, Desperation, Eventual Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Humiliation, M/M, Men Crying, Omorashi, Public Humiliation, Watersports, Wetting, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 02:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20323576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostlyGhoulies/pseuds/GhostlyGhoulies
Summary: Kamal woke up late, just the beginning of his rotten luck.





	That one time Kamal wet himself

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request on tumblr but I lost the original message aaa

_Late, dear God he was going to be late._

Was the thought that ran through the man's head as he fumbled with the final button of his shirt as he let the door slam behind him, running down the stairs to catch the idle bus.

  
Kamal sat on the bus, letting himself sink into the seat as the rolling purr of the engine slightly soothed his frazzled mind. His gaze locked onto the condensation covered window, he shifted as the droplets rolled down the glass. The man sighed, yet another thing he forgot to do while in the rush of it all that morning.

  
He crossed his ankles together. Once he was at the office he could tend to that.  
\--

  
The bell hung above the door rung out in the waiting room as the young man stepped in. Kamal glanced to the clock on the wall.  
Only two minutes late, he could live with that hanging over his head for the day.

  
His gaze slowly fell as the sound of nails clicking against the arm rest caught his attention.

  
"Mrs. Herse, I thought you cancelled the appointment last week?" He said, confused as he walked closer, looking to the young, clearly annoyed child seated beside her.

  
The women let out a short sigh, "My _husband_ did, and only told me after I pulled Xavier out of classes for the day," irritation in her tone, not nessicarly directed at the assistant, thankfully.

  
"I just," Kamal paused, "I'll be right back," he said as he hurriedly slinked back into the office, a momentary pause before walking over to the taller figure by the window.

  
"Doctor Habit?"

  
God, it still felt so formal to him.

  
The man turned around to Kamal, a lopsided grin on his face when he saw the black haired assistant.

  
"Hello Kamal, wonderful morning isn't it?"

  
"Yeah, it'd be a whole lot better if spousal communion was a thing," his voice trailed as he rubbed the back of his neck, "Mrs.Herse and her kid are here."

  
Any other doctor would grimace at the thought but, Habit walked over to his whiteboard; his index finger swiping through the small frowning face besides the scrawled 'Canceled', instead opting for drawing a green smiley face in its place.  
Kamal blinked slowly at the man as he went on to prepping the area.

  
Somethings would never make sense to him, Habit's chipper morning attitude was one of those mysteries.  
\--

"At uhh, at least he only bit twice this time," Kamal cautiously said, a lighthearted deemer to his tone as he watch the car pull out of the small area infront of the office.

  
Habit chuffed absentmindedly as he continued to look to his hand, the gloves being no barrier to the tender flesh.  
Kamal looked to the teeth dented skin with slight alarm.

  
"No breakage but, still should clean that," he mused as he walked to the cabinet that held the first aid kit, "don't know what the hell kids get up or into now a days."

  
He knelt down to rummage through the organized yet, disorganized chaos of the drawers. Kamal's eyes widened when a staticky sensation traveled up his spine as the jolt hit him, instantly reminding him of the pressing need he had yet to fix.

  
He discreetly pressed his thighs together before shuffling back over to the seated doctor.

  
He could wait a small while longer, then he'd go.  
\--

  
_Six hours_.

  
Six hours since he made that promise to himself.

Yet, there he was, his bladder firm, the taut skin of his lower abdomen stretched around the bloated appendage; buttons of his jeans digging into the tender area. He crossed his legs as he tore his look away from the clock.

  
At the very least, their last patient of the day had taken their leave, leaving just the two men in the office.

  
"Kamal?"

  
He jumped at the voice that penetrated his thoughts.

  
"Y-yes, doc?"

  
The waver in the man's voiced caused the doctor to glance up from his 'paper work' (he supposed aimless doodling on office paper could be considered important notes, to him at least), looking to the assistant.

  
"Is everything okay? You're fidgeting more than a, a," the man's fingers clicked together as he searched for the word, "a worm."  
Kamal flushed a deep red, had it been that obvious?

  
"I-I'm fine just, restles-"

  
His voice was cut short as he instinctively back away, bumping into the counter. He let out a surprised gasp as he froze in place; his knees buckled together.

  
Habit promptly stood up upon hearing the pained noise.

  
Attempts to holding it became fruitless; without warning his bladder let out long jets of urine, streaking his inner thighs as he doubled over, everything coming unraveled quicker than they had ravled.

  
Small 'no's' fell past his parted lips as the hiss echoed in the small room.

  
Now he was pissing himself.

  
Like a child who couldn't wait.

  
In-front of his boss.

  
_ As if this day couldn't get any better._

  
The urine clung to his jeans, what wasn't absorbed by the material dribbled and puddled beneath him; the clear puddle glaring at him in the harsh lights of the office.

  
His breaths were swallow, as if he had just ran a marathon, his heart thudded against his chest. This couldn't be happening, it must have been a nightmare, he was still asleep in his bed, he had to be.

  
A cool weight rested upon his shoulder. Kamal jumped, startled out of his self deprecating thoughts. Bringing him to the present, to the reality that squished between his toes.

  
"Bozhe moy,Kamal," Habit began, hesitant as his eyes followed the teary gaze of the shorter man.

  
"Why d-id't you say something, Kamal?"

  
Kamal swallowed around the lump in his throat, "I-I thought," his voice cracked, "after the last patient I could, but then that one we th-thought canceled came in, I didn't want to," his voice trailed off from his anxious rambles as he lowered his head, "I'm sorry, Doctor."

  
Habit looked to his assistant with a concerned head tilit before pulling him in for a hug.

  
Kamal squeaked, taken aback from the sudden affectionate embrace, he didn't try to squirm away from it.

  
"Acc-i-dents happen, Kamal. I just wish you would had tolde me. Breaks are nessicary, for everyone," he explained, watching the other man hesitantly glance up at him.

  
"I know, Doc. Guess I wasn't really thinking today. Sor-"

  
"Hush, hush," Habit interrupted, lightly pressing a finger over Kamal's lips, "You don't have to apologize. Let's get you cleaned up, call it a day, how does that sound?"

  
Kamal rubbed at his eyes with the back of his hand, giving a complying nod.

  
"Thank you, Habit."

  
Habit smiled warmly as he walked the two down the small hallway.

  
"I know you would do the same for me if the situation came up," he said, patting the smaller man's back once they neared the washroom. He left the man to his devices, walking back down the hall to find Wallus.

  
He made a mental note to keep a more vigilant eye on his assistant.


End file.
